


What's yours is mine & what's mine is you

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jaredius is a nobleman in 400BC Rome and trouble brews one fateful day as he witnesses a beating by his home. And now, Jaredius has stumbled upon what may be the greatest find in Ancient History.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** PS: Even though this is a Historic!Fic, please note that i will still be using language such as cock, dick and such because i feel it will add to the sexyness of the story! thanks!
> 
> *this also includes swearing...

  
Author's notes: Hey guys. Sorry about uploading again but some douche hacked my account and deleted this story so I have uploaded it again! Enjoy!  


* * *

Hey guys! This is going to be the first upload for this story and next upload would be after June. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

_______________

Jaredius was walking down the stoned pathway that lead to his home, surrounded by the vineyards that was passed down from generation to generation and the prairies that extended at the back of his home. 

 

Jaredius was a nobleman, a Knight, in the reign of Emperor Augustus During 450 BC. He was a magistrate before and was in charge of keeping the peace until he was called to war and became a nobleman and settled in his home. He lived on the outskirts of the Empire's Capital -Rome. He inherited his home from his father -Jeraldius -who was also a nobleman. The villa is surrounded by the vineyard the family owned and the acres of land that was also Jaredius' possession. He has just turned twenty two and has been an eligible bachelor for a lady of his choice. 

 

Jaredius walked into the front steps of his home, his brown sandals clicking against the smooth, white marble floors. He smelt bread, wine and the sweet perfumes that he ordered to be spread at his house to invite the heavenly gods to dwell in his home, so that he may prosper more. 

 

He entered through the arch and were met with the bright smiles of his two canine companions: Seius and Hirtius. The big brown things, with long ears came and greeted their master with eagerness and gusto as they leapt up and pushed Jaredius onto the floor. He gave a heart-filled laugh and allowed his dogs to lick his face and in a few moments, he pushed off on one shoulder and struggled to get the two canines off of him. 

 

He chuckled and proceeded his way to walk towards the kitchen, where the smell of cooking bread was becoming stronger and stronger. He turned the corner to see his cook, by the stove, poking at the loaf. The cook looked up and smiled at Jaredius, 'You are home my Lord. The bread has just finished baking and there is plenty of wine for you to drink. Shall I set the table?' he inquired. 

 

'That would be much appreciated Jeffryius. Thank You.' jaredius replied in a thankful tone. 

 

He's known Jeffryius since he could remember, although he knows that Jeffryius has been a servant in his household long before he was born, so he's become a near enough a worthy adviser to Jaredius. Jaredius and Jeffryius has been very close, especially since Jaredius' father has died. His mother died in child birth, leaving him an only child. 

 

Jaredius' household is filled with mostly his friends who come and visit him regularly and when his friends are not there to provide him company, he does not feel as if he is alone because of all the slaves (or servants as he refers to them) in the house, although he cannot disregard the fact that he is their master and they are his servants, who will cater to his every whim. But slave-owners-wise, Jared is the most kind there is. Masters have the right to beat, kill and torture their slaves if they displease their masters. But Jared doesn't look at it that way. He looks at them with compassion and sympathy. He does feel sorry for them that they are servants but not sorry enough to buy all of them their freedom. Jared may be kind at heart but he is not an imbecile. He will die of poverty if he does that. 

 

He makes his way to the stone table by the window and gazes out into the lavishing green prairies. Jeffryius enters the room with a plate of bread accompanied by a bowl of white and black grapes with a slice of cheese on the side. Jaredius smiles as Jeffryius sets the food down onto the table and slides the glass of wine towards him. He smiles again, looking into Jeffryius' eyes and says his thanks. 

 

'If you need anything else, I am at ears shot.' Jeffryius bids as he steps back into the arch that he entered through. 

 

Jared smiles again as he gnawed off a chunk off of the freshly cooked bread and sipped his wine as he looked out into the fields. 

 

As Jaredius was eating, three figures appeared, as he gazed out the window again. He saw the three figures by the roadside by the prairies and noticed that one of the figures were on the ground as the other two seemed to be attacking him. Jaredius watched for a few seconds longer until he heard a a distant grunted cry, coming from the direction of the three figures by the roadside. 

 

Jaredius got up from the table and shouted for Jeffryius.

'Jeffryius! Fetch my sword!'

 

Jeffryius entered through the arch with concern smeared on his face, his brow furrowed in confusion as he handed the sword, encased in the leather sheath to Jaredius. 

'May I ask what it is that concerns you my Lord?' he asks worry overcoming his ability to form speech that do not question his master's actions. 

 

'Trouble is outside by the roadside.' Jaredius replies and hurries out the archway and onto the smooth steps of his home, hurrying to get to the situation. And as Jaredius came closer and closer to the three figures that he now had sight enough to identify as men, the grunting became louder and louder. He gave a weary sigh and proceeded to run towards them...

_____________________

 

 

Tell me what you guys think okay! Leave your comments! Thanks and hope you liked it!

 

PS. Next upload in this series would be after June! Sorry for the long wait! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took long! But it's here so enjoy!

______________________________________________

 

Jaredius continued to run towards the three figures a few meters down the patio outside his home. The grunts became louder and louder; each step made the sounds of bashing and smacking of flesh against flesh echo in Jaredius' head. 

 

Jaredius was a man who was built on principles. He believed that unless evidence against a man who allegedly committed a crime was high, only then will he turn his back on them and let heartless men deal with the criminal. 

 

Jaredius rushed to the scene and there he saw two men, dressed in the fine robes that showed they were men of status and power in the land. Jaredius placed his sword at his leather belt and stretched out his arms to the two men kicking a man on the ground whose robes have been stained with blood. The man was beaten up -badly from what it seems. His face has blown and dark marks were at his eyes, his nose was bleeding and there was a medium cut on his forehead to the right upper corner of his left eyebrow. 

The man was in a fetal position on the ground, trying desperately to hide his organs that could end his life if it were badly beaten as his face. He lay there, coughing.

 

'What business do you have here?' Asked the two men who turned in surprise at the sudden feel of a hand on their shoulder. 

Jaredius smiled at them and spoke, 'Friends, may I ask what this man has done to deserve such a beating?' he said calmly.

Jaredius looked down at the man on the ground and back up to the two men. The two men were puzzled as it was unusual for someone to step into a brawl, especially considering the two men of status as Jaredius could tell from the fine linen robes and the sandals and the golden ornaments they had. 

 

'This man deserves more than what we have bestowed upon him!' the man shouted. His face was well-lit with anger. 

'He is no more than a thief who deserves death!' The other shouted. Both men had their noses flaring and they were pointing and looking down at the man on the ground. 

 

'My Lord, i know you have a high ranking with the emperor and therefore I dare not challenge your actions.' one of the men said. 'But please, let us deal with this wretch for he has done a terrible thing which disgraces our whole family.' The man continued.

 

Jaredius looked at the man, trying to understand and not be biased with what he has heard. 'What has he exactly done?' he finally asked. He once again looked at the person on the ground. 

 

'He has stolen our family heirloom that is kept in front of the portraits for our dead loved ones. It has been passed on from generation to the 'next and this thief has defiled it! accused of the man. Jaredius considered this again and again. Prolonging the silence that was growing. Jaredius looked at the man again and then down to the person on the ground and back up. 'Have you retrieved the heirloom? Is it in good condition?' questioned Jaredius. 

 

Both men looked at each other and nodded. 'Yes. It has not been scratched, no harm has been done to it and we have acquired it.' they answered. They looked down and up again at Jaredius. 'But you must understand my Lord, we are in every right to punish this slave for what he has done.' one of the men said. 

 

'I believe that you have done enough damage to this slave of yours.' Jaredius said plainly. 'I ask you to spare his life today my good sirs.' 

 

The two men stood there, shocked and in disbelief with what they have just been told. 'My Lord! He is but a mere slave! We can do what we wan-

 

'That is why I intend to buy this man his freedom from your house and buy him into mine. I shall pay for his life and keep him as my servant.' Jaredius explained. He looked at the man on the ground with such pity and compassion. He didn't want to see this happen to anyone, regardless of their status. He believed it was wrong. 'Well, what would his price be?' He questioned.

 

'You cannot be telling the truth my Lord. You intend to buy this thief?' The men questioned. He was deeply puzzled by the decisions Jaredius was making. 

'Need I say it again? Name your price' Jaredius replied. He intended to extend this man's life and he wanted him to serve under him until he saw fit to release him from slavery. 

 

'350 denarius my Lord; that is his price.' The man said coldly. Jaredius looked at both men and took off his leather pouch from his belt and tossed it to the men. 'There is more than 350 in there so be gone and dare you not do this man no more harm, even if you see him elsewhere. Understood?' Jaredius explained, raising his voice a little at the final statement to make his point a threat and a warning. 

The two men answered with a nod and looked back down at the man on the floor as they took their leave. They walked around the man and continued their way over the fields and slowly, the men were off in a distance.

 

Jaredius looked at the two figures disappearing into the distance and gave a weary sigh. He looked down and squatted on the ground and then kneeling full to look at the man on the floor. The man had golden brown hair and a very toned body with olive colored skin. Jaredius touched him by the shoulder and shook him. At the sudden touch, the body twitched and the man on the floor raised his heavy head to look at the man who just saved him. Jaredius looked at him and helped him to sit up. Jaredius touched the man on the shoulders and the biceps to settle him on the cobbled ground and the firm muscles under Jaredius' hand twitched which sent an electric sensation through Jaredius' arm. He sighed and heaved at the man and finally set him sitting upright, with Jaredius' hand supporting his back. Jaredius could feel the hard muscle in the man's back and this again gave him a sensation. He rebuked his feelings and ignored them. 

 

'Jeffryius!' Jaredius shouted as he turned his head toward the house, seeing Jaredius there by the steps at the door. 'Come here! Quickly!' Jaredius shouted once more, and with that Jeffryius began to run towards them.

 

Jaredius turned back to the man he was with and spoke to him. 'Tell me, are you well now? Can you speak?' Jaredius said in a soft and caring voice. The man looked up at him and nodded, resting his eyes toward the ground. 'Yes my Lord.' He spoke. Jaredius smiled at the interaction. He reached out to the man and cupped his chin with his index finger and slowly brought his eyes back to look at him. 

'Then tell me your name, will you?' Jaredius asked compassionately. He could see hurt and thankfulness in the man’s eyes before him. The eyes he looked at were olive green and they were as if hypnotizing Jaredius. Jaredius blinked his eyes repeatedly and waited for the answer. 

 

'My name?' The man asked. Jaredius nodded and smiled at the man; encouraging him to say more. 

 

'Jensenius. My name is Jensenius my Lord.' the man replied. And with that, Jaredius smiled as Jeffryius came and knelt beside Jaredius. 

'I hame here Jaredius.' Jeffryius said, panting. 

 

'Take him home Jeffryius.' Jaredius said as he got up and turned, making his way to his home and smiling to himself.

 

_______________________________________________

Thanks for reading! Leave comments and lemme know what yall think okay? It will keep me motivated! Thanks you guys! Stay tuned! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! here is chapter three!! *PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT EVEN THOUGH THIS IS A HISTORICAL!FIC, I WILL BE USING WORDS SUCH AS COCK, DICK, THE WORKS! BECAUSE I FEEEL IT WILL NOT BE THE SAME* 

 

Thanks and enjoy!! :D

______________________________________________

 

'Take him home Jeffryius.' Jaredius said as he got up and turned, making his way to his home and smiling to himself.

 

Once again, for the second time at that day, Jaredius walked the same cobbled stoned pathway to his home which stood there, waiting for him and the new addition: Jensenius. 

 

Jaredius entered the arch and once again took his seat by the window and took the cup with the wine in his hand and drank as he began to plunge himself into deep thought. He didn't even realize that Jeffryius was talking to him until Jeffryius gave him a gentle nudge to the shoulder.

 

'Jaredius, what should I do with him?' asked Jeffryius, pointing to the still badly beaten up Jensenius who stood patiently and timidly beside Jeffryius. 

 

Jaredius looked at Jeffryius then at Jensenius and back. He gave a few second more before he spoke. 'Well, run the water and clean him so that you can dress his wounds and allow him to rest in his own room; have someone prepare that for him.' Jaredius replied in his casual and authoritative but calm voice. Even though he treated his servants as equals, he still enforced the sense that he had the power over them and in the home so that they must follow his every decision and whim. Jaredius felt such compassion for this man that Jeffryius was taken aback by the request for the 'his own room'. No servant in that home has never been given their own room apart from Jeffryius which has been so long ago. Jeffryius was confused by this request but chose to observe a while longer before asking questions. Jeffryius simple nodded and led the new addition into the courtyard and disappeared into another arch. 

 

Jaredius looked at the disappearing silhouette and began to wonder to himself why he saved Jensenius' life in a heartbeat. Without hesitation, he opted to save the man's life, without doubt nor question. He felt compelled to do so. One look at the man and his heart began to beat quickly, he recalled. He was unaware of this feeling and it was practically new for him. He felt, warm inside when he saved the man's life from death of a beating. He felt, whole; Jaredius thought. 

 

Jaredius battled more and more in his mind. Trying to find a logical answer. And yet, noting came. Nothing. Not a single spec. Suddenly, a splash of water from a distance awakened Jaredius from his deep thoughts and soon realized that Jensen was washing or rather bathing himself. And for some reason, Jaredius began imagining the olive-skinned man bathing. Gentle cool finger of water threading through the man's hair and sliding down the well defined muscles of the man. 

 

With those ideas, Jaredius couldn't ignore the feeling that was pooling deep in his stomach. He couldn't sit anymore. he was beginning to shake one of his legs uncontrollably. And with the final strand of thought of the man bathing under the sun entered Jaredius' mind, he leapt off his seat and headed for the spot where Jensenius was bathing. 

 

He got up off the table and in the process knocking his cup down on the floor and spilling the fine red liquid. He ignored it and paced down the courtyard and into the arch and went to the far right corner which had stairs that lead to the terrace that could look down at the bathing area. Jaredius proceeded to the flight of stairs and took two steps in one stride and a few strides more, he was up in the terrace. A gust of a cool breeze hit him and his robes began rubbing against him as the cool wind commanded and suddenly, the caress of the fine linen robes that he was wearing made his nipples sensitive to the touch and peak a little. He stopped and grunted softly at the sudden shock of electricity. He felt hard below his belt and under his robes. He was becoming agitated and the splash of the water from below was not helping but contributing to the new feeling he was experiencing. 

 

He took a deep breath and overcame his daze and peered over the wooden railing of the terrace and looked down. Suddenly all inhibitions and all air from Jaredius' body was drained as he gazed upon the very creature that was the spawn of Venus and Cupid to tempt men as this man whom Jaredius saved was breathtaking. His imaginations did not do the man justice as he was more defined and amazing in person. 

 

Jaredius gazed at the man. Noticing the white cool fingers of the water threading through the golden brown threads of hair and down his lean olive skinned back which then slid down the crevice of the man's ass. Jaredius was taken aback by such a sight. And the groans Jensenius made as the water softened the aching muscles in his body; carefully soothing and relaxing him. Jensenius closed his eyes and tilted his head up, barring his neck. And for once, Jaredius managed to catch a glimpse of the man's face without the blood, staining it. 

 

Jensenius' face was well shaped; chiseled by the God's themselves. His nose was the right shape and the shut eyelids were seductive. The lips of the man was perfect. It looked soft and plush. Jaredius was beginning to yearn for the man to turn around. To just turn. For him. Just turn. 

 

And as if the God's heard Jaredius' cries for Jensenius to turn, he did. And Jaredius was about to leap for joy but was disappointed as Jensenius has grabbed a cloth and draped it over him before his snake was exposed to the longing and the desperate hazel eyes of Jaredius. And with that, Jensenius was gone from the very spot he was before and Jaredius gave a weary sigh and sat down on the stone bench. He looked up and wondered to himself what he was feeling. And he brought his attention to the aching and stiff pain in his robes. He reached below and touched his dick felt it wet. Clear sticky liquid was there and at that simple touch, something overwhelmed him and he was panting. Such ecstasy he has never felt before and wanted more. 

 

Now, now that Jensenius was his servant, he can learn more about what he was feeling. And why he was feeling this way.

 

And more importantly: How did Jensenius have such an affect on Jaredius that only one touch to his cock, he felt such ecstasy. 

 

And at that moment, Jaredius wanted to know the answers to his questions sooner rather than later...

 

_______________________________________________________

 

Thank you for reading! Leave your comments and lemme know what yall think! The keep me motivated! :D Thanks again and stay tuned!


End file.
